The Fathers
by LoveVampireDiaries
Summary: When the gangs father go away to war things change. What happens when they come back two years later to find out something about their children that they don't like. Will the fathers destroy what has happen or will the gang fight back.
1. Chapter 1

The Father Characters

**The Salvatores**

Zach Salvatore

Katherine Salvatore

Stefan Salvatore (age 16)

**The Gilberts**

Grayson Gilbert

Miranda Gilbert

Elena Gilbert (age 16)

**The Smiths**

Kyle Smith

Jasmine Smith

Damon Smith (age 16)

**The Bennetts**

John Bennett

Linda Bennett

Bonnie Bennett (age 16)

**The Forbes**

Vance Forbes

Derby Forbes

Tyler Forbes (age 16)

Caroline Forbes (age 16)

**The Mikealsons**

Kevin Mikealson

Vanessa Mikealson

Klaus Mikealson (age 16)

**The Nelsons**

Chris Nelson

Linda Nelson

Meredith Nelson (age 16)

**The Cox**

Patrick Cox

Tess Cox

Hayley Cox (age 16)

**The Cross **

Phill Cross

Kimberly Cross

Matt Cross (age 16)

_Chapter 1_

The day was August 25, 2007 and the wildcats and their parents where at the beach house for the summer. See Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, Tyler, Hayley, Matt and Meredith had money and when I say money I mean MONEY. They weren't extremely rich, but they did have money because their family as in all 9 families had bought a beach house for all of them to leave in since each family was close. Now every since the wildcats were born they have been the best of friends and every year they would go up to the beach house and spend the summer up there with each other and their parents. Little did they know that this summer would change their lives.

"Morning Mummy, Daddy. Morning everyone."

15 year old Elena Gilbert and her 15 year old friends; Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Hayley Cox, and Meredith Nelson said as they came downstairs and kissed their parents on the cheek.

"Morning girls. Did you sleep well?'' Grayson asked them as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah it was great, even though Damon kept snoring and his room is right across from mine, Elena and Bonnie's room." Caroline said annoyed as everyone laughed.

"Speaking of my son where is he? It's almost 11:30 am!" Kyle asked the girls seeing as none of the boys were there.

"Still sleep. We didn't get in until 12:30 last night." Hayley said answering the question.

"**WHAT!" **all the dads say shocked.

"Come down daddy. We were at Ashley's beach house, plus we were with the boys." Elena told her concerned father as she ate her breakfast.

"Yeah honey you know that Stefan and the others wouldn't let anything happen to the girls." Miranda told her husband as the other mothers agreed knowing that the boys are very protective over the girls.

"Yeah! Especially Stefan watching Elena all night." Meredith said to the girls knowing that Stefan and Elena like each other but are too afraid to admit matter what the gang said to Stefan nor Elena would believe them. They just figured the other one just saw them as a friend.

"SHUT UP!" Elena told Meredith as the others laughed.

"Girls, can you do us a favour and go wake up the boys?" Derby asked them with a smile.

"Sure." They all said with an evil spark in their eyes and ran up the stairs.

As the girls went up the stairs all of a sudden the parents hear: **AHHHH!** And they see the girls come down the stairs smiling.

"What did you girls do to our sons?" Zach asked knowing that look they had on their faces. Before they could answer the boys came down soaked running towards the girls until their dads stopped them.

"Whoa, what happened?" Vance asked as he held Tyler back.

"Your so called baby girl and her friends poured a bucket of **COLD WATER** on us!" Tyler said trying to get to his little sister, unlike the girls who are hiding behind their mums laughing.

"Sorry but mum told us to wake you up." Caroline said laughing.

"She didn't mean to drench us." Stefan said angry as his father held him back.

"Sorry wildcat. Forgive us?" Elena said looking at Stefan with pleading eyes knowing he will. Since Stefan had a **MAJOR** crush on her he let it go and calmed down. One look in her eyes and he would do whatever she wanted.

"Whatever lets go guys." Stefan said as him and the guys went to go change.

"Dude what the hell!" Damon said glaring at Stefan seeing as he just let it go like that.

"What?" Stefan said confused.

"Just because you like Elena doesn't mean you can't get her back." Klaus said.

"What! I don't like her like that, how many times do I have to tell you guys that."

"Yeah sure" Matt said because it was very much visible how Stefan and Elena felt about each other.

"Come on guys were just friends."

"Just friends my ass. Stefan you and everyone else knows that you two belong together. Damon said looking at his best friend.

"Yeah well Lena just sees me as a friends so." Stefan said looking down at his feet. He hated that he didn't have the confidence to tell Elena but what could he do? "Anyway lets hurry and go eat breakfast." Stefan said as he started to go to take a shower.

"Yer because I'm starving." Damon said as the rest laughed. "Dude you're always hungry." Tyler said as the other agreed.

Two days later the gang was in the living room watching MTV Top 20 video countdown when the mums walked in. "Hey kids, we're going to the mall, you in?" Linda said with a smile. "YES" all the girls said excited; "NO" the boys said back. The girls looked at the boys and rolled their eyes. "Forget them we'll go." Elena said. "Okay let's go." Katherine said. After the girls left the fathers came in to see the boys playing the Wii. "Hey guys were the girls?" Grayson asked. "Shopping" They all said at the same time. "Aww I wanted to see if Elena wanted to play basketball." Grayson said seeing as Elena LOVED basketball like the boys did. "Oh well, you guys wanna play?" "Duh!" They all said and ran to the court outside.

**Later That Day**

Two hours later the guys are still playing and the girls are just getting back.

"OMG! That guy at the mall was so HOTT!" Caroline said squealing.

"I know he had awesome hair and a cute smile." Elena said back agreeing.

"WOW you were actually paying attention to him." Meredith said surprised. "Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're always staring or drooling over Salvatore." Bonnie said answering her question as the others just laughed.

"**What **I do not!" Elena said back to them while blushing.

"Yes you do and so does he." Hayley said with a smirk "I mean it's so clear that you two like each other".

"Yeah your just to stubborn to admit it." Meredith said. "Whatever." Elena said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey where are the guys anyway?" Caroline asked seeing that they weren't in the house.

"Basketball." Katherine told them. The girls all rolled their eyes seeing that that is all the boys do and sometimes Elena when they need another player.

"Oh well how about we go to the pool." Bonnie suggested with a smile.

"Yeah we can use our new bikinis we just bought." Elena said as they all ran upstairs and change.

With the guys outside, who are in the middle of a heated game.

"Cross has the ball, who passes it to Mikealson, who passes it to Smith only to get it taking by his dad…" Kyle said as he stole and then passed the ball to Zach only to have it taken by Stefan.

"Sorry dad." Stefan said with a smirk as he goes up for the shot until… _"Oh My God! She looks so HOTT!" _Stefan thought as he watched Elena and the girls walk to the pool.

"Stefan, hey Stefan, **STEFAN**!" Damon yelled waving his hand in front of Stefan's face.

'Huh, what?"

"Dude what are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Stefan said a little too quickly while blushing. Damon and the other guys turn to where he was looking and all their jaws dropped to the ground. "_Holy Mother of God" _they all thought as they saw the girls dressed in bikinis sun bathing.

As the girls are tanning, they look over and see the guys staring. "Hey Elena, Salvatore is staring at you. AGAIN." Bonnie said as she laughed. "Looks like Smith is doing the same with you." Elena said in the same tone.

The dads look at the boys confused and then to where they are staring and all look at each other and smirk. "Hey guys why don't you go join them." Grayson said with a smile seeing as he knew Stefan liked Elena. All the boys look at each other and ran to go change.

"Where are they going in such a rush?" Miranda asked her husband.

"To the pool with the girls." Grayson said back after drinking his water.

When the guys change and see the girls laying down they all smirk. They see that the girls are asleep so they pick them up carefully and…. "AHHH!

STEFAN!

DAMON!

KLAUS!

TYLER!

MATT!

"Yes."

"You're dead."

"BYE" They all said before swimming away with the girls hot on their tails. In the house the parents are watching everything and are laughing.

"God I'm going to miss them." Grayson said as he saw Elena dunk Stefan under the water.

"Yeah, us too." All the men said.

"When are you guys going to tell them?" Tess asked the men. They all looked at each other than their kids and said "We don't know".


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later the whole gang was back at home and the dads thought it was time to tell the kids their little secret. Everyone was at Elena's house and the kids were on their way out before their parents stopped them.

"Honey you really need to tell Elena the truth." Miranda told her husband seeing as he was trying to hide telling his daughter something.

"Yeah and so do the rest of you guys." Katherine told the rest of the dads.

Grayson just sighed and got up before he saw the kids come downstairs.

"Bye Mum, Dad we're going to the mall." Elena said as she and her friends headed to the door.

"Whoa hold up baby girl. We need to talk to you guys first." Grayson told them as they walked to the living room.

"Whatever it is Damon did it." Stefan said putting his hands up defending himself. "WHAT! Thanks a lot bro." Damon said in a loud tone.

"Don't worry you didn't do anything son. We just have to tell you kids something important." Kyle told his son as he sat by him.

"Oh okay, what is it?" Damon asked concerned.

"Do you kids remember when you were younger and all of us went to war?" Vance asked.

"Yeah, we were six and you guys didn't come back until three years later." Tyler told them.

"Why do you ask?" Caroline asked her father.

"Well what if we told you guys we had to go back." Zach asked as he looked at all of them.

The teens looked at each other and laughed until they saw that their dads weren't laughing.

"You're joking right?" Matt asked his dad.

"I wish I was son." Phill told him.

"What!" All ten said as they jumped up.

"Daddy please tell me it's not true. You're not leaving again are you?" Elena asked her father with tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl, let us explain." Grayson asked pleading.

"When?" Elena said in an angry tone.

"When what?" Zach asked confused.

"When do you guys leave!" Stefan said in the same tone as Elena.

"Saturday" was all the men were able to say as they held their heads down.

"TWO DAYS!"

"Kids." Miranda said but it was too late. Elena went to her room while the rest went home.

"We better go talk to them." Chris said as they left the Gilbert house.

"Baby girl open the door." Grayson asked.

"NO!"

"Please." Grayson begged and then she opened her door, not even looking at him, crying.

"Oh come here honey."

"Daddy, why are you leaving, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't. I know when you were 9 I told you I wasn't going to leave again but I had no choice."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You want, I promise." Grayson said as he kissed her on the forehead.

On Saturday morning the whole gang was at the military airport getting ready for the fathers to leave. Both the kids and the wives were crying because soon they will be gone for they don't know how long.

"Aw, come here baby girl." Grayson said as he pulled a crying Elena in for a hug.

"I'll be okay."

"Are you sure daddy?"

"Promise." He told her with a smile which made her smile.

Soon the Salvatore family came over and while Zach hugged Miranda and Elena, Grayson did the same with Katherine and Stefan.

"Promise me you will take care of my little girl."

"I promise." Stefan told Grayson as he held Elena's hand.

"Major Gilbert, it's time for you and your men to go."

"Okay, thank you."

"Be safe please." Miranda told her husband.

"I will. I love you both."

"We love you too." They told him as he hugged and kissed them one last time.

As the plane left, the girls started to cry more and the boys pulled them in. Little did they know that their lives are about to change. Hopefully for the best.

The year is 2009; 2 years after Major Gilbert and the rest of the fathers went off to war. The wildcats are now seniors and lives have changed a lot. They are the most popular group at East High. With people that hate, love or want to be them, but of course they don't let anyone in their group. Matt is on the basketball team and is still 99.9% clueless at time, Meredith is on the volleyball team and in the drama club as the writer of all the musicals, Hayley is head cheerleader, on the volleyball team and the science team, Tyler is the caption of the baseball team and co-president of the drama club, Klaus is on the basketball team and one of the best chefs in East High, Bonnie is on the volleyball team and the caption of the science team, Caroline is the co-caption of the volleyball team and co-president of the drama club, Damon is the Co-caption of the basketball and baseball team and he is caption of the track team, Elena is the caption of the girls basketball team, and volleyball team, the co-caption of the science team and is in drama club and Stefan is the caption of the basketball and golf team, and he is also in the drama club as one of the best actors along with Elena, Caroline and Tyler. Bonnie is also school president with Stefan as VP, Elena the secretary and Hayley the treasurer. Volleyball season has just ended with the girls winning the championship against West High and now its basketball season. The guys have just come out of practice and are walking to their lockers.

"Practice was great today." Stefan said as he reached his locker. "That's because you whooped my team asses." Damon said laughing.

"Well duh that's because he's the best." A voice they all knew very will said.

When they turned around Stefan and the guys sees the girls and Tyler smiling.

"Hey babe." Stefan said kissing Elena.

Every since the fathers have left Stefan and Elena along with Klaus and Caroline, Bonnie and Damon, Tyler and Hayley and Meredith and Matt have started to date for some 1 year and for others like Stelena 2.

"Hey babe, how was practice?" Elena said once they pulled back.

"Great since mine and Klaus's team whooped Damon's and Matt's."

"Well of course you are the best." Caroline said hugging Klaus.

"You girls are just saying that because they are your boyfriends." Matt said doing the same as Klaus.

"Hey don't blame Lena and Care because they love us." Stefan said sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever." Damon said rolling his eyes as everyone else laughed.

**Later That Day**

The girls are all at their lockers getting ready to go home. All their lockers are next to each other with Elena in the middle, Caroline and Hayley on the right and Bonnie and Meredith on the left.

"So Shining Star, what are you doing for your birthday?" Meredith asked Elena seeing as she was turning 18 on Saturday.

"I'm having a party at Club V."

"No Way!" Hayley said with a shock.

"Yep mums letting me have it there, but of course she and our mums will be there."

"Be where?" Stefan asked as he walked up and put his arms around Elena's waist.

"At Club V for Elena's birthday party." Caroline told them with a smile.

"NO WAY! Aunt Miranda is letting you have it there?" Damon said really surprised.

"Yep. There will be Music, dancing and maybe drinks, if I have anything to do with it." Elena said with a smirk while the others were laughing.

"Saturday is going to be awesome." Bonnie said as they all left school.

Later on Stefan and Elena were at her house in her room watching TV.

"Lena what's wrong? You've been quiet every since we got here." Stefan asked her looking worried.

"Nothing I'm okay." Elena said lying.

"Lena, I've known you my whole life, you're not okay. Please tell me." Stefan said as she looked at him with teary eyes.

"I'm just thinking about my dad. I mean I turn 18 in 2 days and he won't be here." Elena said as tears started to fall.

"Aw come here babe." Stefan said as he pulled Elena into his lap. "It will be okay. He'll come back along with my dad and the rest."

"How do you know Stefan? He's been gone for 2 years."

"Trust me." Stefan said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed her. "Thanks wildcat. You always know what to say." Elena said once they pulled back.

"That's what boyfriends are for." Stefan said smiling at her.

As they finished watching TV, Elena fell asleep as Stefan watched her. _"God I hope I was right."_ Stefan thought thinking about what he told Elena earlier.


	3. Is this a dream?

It was finally Saturday, the day Elena has been waiting for her 18th birthday. She woke up at 8am to find a huge basket of white and red roses next to her bed.

"Good morning birthday girl." Miranda told her daughter as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks mummy. Hey where did these come from?"

"Stefan. He brought them before you woke up."

"Aw he is so sweet."

"Yes he is. Well we better get ready for today. I can't believe your 18."

"Yeah me either; Mummy do you think daddy will come back soon?" Elena asked her mother seeing as she knows how Elena feels about her father missing her birthday.

"Honey I think he will be here before you even know it." Miranda said smiling at her daughter.

While Elena is getting ready, she gets a text from Stefan. "_Happy Birthday Lena. I can't wait to see you 2night. Hope you liked the flowers. Love you always, wildcat."_

"_Thanks babe and I loved the flowers. Can't wait 2 see u either. Love ya Lena."_

Soon it's time for the party and Elena is putting on the last touches.

"Elena, Stefan is here." Miranda told her daughter and let Stefan in.

"Okay be down in a minute."

"Well Stefan you look very handsome." Miranda told Stefan seeing as he was in a Calvin Klein suit. And by that I mean with the shirt, tie, shoes and his hair is spiky.

"Thanks Miranda you look great too." Stefan said as his eyes travelled to the stairs and his jaw dropped.

"_Holy God she is trying to kill me." _Stefan thought as Elena came down dressed in a red CK dress with 4 inch heels and her S necklace dangling from her neck and her promise ring on that Stefan gave her for their one year anniversary.

"Hey babe." Elena said with a wide smile.

"You look…. Stunning." Stefan said when he finally was able to talk.

"Aw thanks and I must say you look really hot."

"I try." Stefan said as he kissed her before they left for the party.

**At the Party: Club V**

The party was going great and it was defiantly the party of the year. Seeing as Elena and the gang were the most popular group at school all of their parties were the hottest. In order to get invited to one of their parties you have to be cool with them. Inside the club you had the bar which they were allowed to drink if their mothers didn't see, a huge dance floor, DJ station and a huge banner that said HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY ELENA!

"This is an awesome party Miranda." Bonnie said as all the girls were dancing to "Tic Tok" by Ke$ha.

"I know right. Defiantly the best birthday ever!" Elena said laughing.

Soon the girls favourite song "Low" by Flo Rida came on which caused everyone to go to the dance floor.

"Hey Birthday Girl." Stefan said spinning her around causing her to giggle.

"Hey sexy. Having fun?"

"Of course, don't I always with you?"

"That's true." Elena said causing both of them to laugh.

After the song ended Miranda went up to the DJ station to make an announcement.

"Alright everyone settle down; well I have a special surprise for Elena along with Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Klaus, Matt, Hayley and Meredith."

"Huh?" all ten teens said looking at Miranda confused.

"Okay everyone go outside to find out the surprise."

Everyone does as they are told and when they go outside they all see a limo.

"Okay James move the limo." Miranda told the driver.

When the teens saw who was behind the limo all their jaws dropped.

"Hey kids." 9 voices they knew very well said.

The gang couldn't believe their eyes. Was it true? Were they back? So many questions were going through their heads at once.

"Are you guys just going to stand there or give us a hug?" Grayson said with a smile.

"DADDY! DAD!"

All ten said as they ran and hugged their fathers with tears in the eyes, whom they haven't seen in 2 years.

"I missed you so much." Elena said hugging her father tight.

"I missed you too baby girl. Happy Birthday." Grayson said with a smile.

The next day everyone was at the Gilbert's house talking with each child under their dads.

"I can't believe you guys are back." Stefan said still surprised. "Yeah why didn't you tell us you guys were coming home?" Elena asked even though she was happy her father was back.

"We wanted to surprise you guys." Zach said laughing with the parents.

"Yeah and because we missed everyone so much we decided to come home early." Vance said with Caroline on one side of him and Tyler the other.

"So does that mean you are back for good?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Yeah baby girl were back for good." Grayson said as the other dads agreed.

"YEAH!" They all shouted hugging their fathers as their dads just laughed.

"Okay we haven't seen you guys in 2 years and you are seniors. We need to know what has been going on. Who does what?" Zach said seeing as he wanted to know what they missed.

"Well I'm the caption of the basketball and golf team, VP of the school and in the drama club." Stefan said proud.

"Way to go son." Zach said as he had a proud smile on his face seeing as he's son followed in his high school basketball footsteps.

"I'm caption of the girls' basketball and volleyball team, in the drama club and the secretary of the school." Elena said in the same tone as Stefan.

"Way to go baby girl." Grayson said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Soon all the kids tell their dads what they do and their fathers are very proud.

"Okay now that we know that why do I feel that you guys aren't telling us everything?" Chris said looking at Meredith.

"What are you talking about daddy?" Meredith asked confused as the others looked the same way as she did.

"Boyfriend" All the girls fathers said "and girlfriends" All the boys dad said.

All the teens looked at each other and bit their lips.

"How do you know that we have one?" Elena said looking at her dad.

"Come on baby girl. I may not have seen you in two years but by the way you kids say how you are in school I know you have one. Is it that we aren't going to like them?" Grayson asked his daughter and the others who he sees as his nieces and nephews.

"No you are going to like them." Caroline said telling them.

"So you do have one." Vance said looking at his daughter.

"Yeah we do." Tyler told them.

"Okay so when do we meet them." Kyle said excited that he gets to meet his son's girlfriend.

While the dads look the same way as Kyle the mothers are just trying their best not laugh seeing as they know that the gang is dating each other.

"Well dad you kinda already know her." Damon said looking at Bonnie.

"Yeah you all kinda know them." Tyler said to their confused dads.

"How do we already know them?" Zach asked very confused.

"Okay how about this each girl go sit next to their boyfriends." Katherine said helping the kids out.

"How are they going to do that when they aren't here?" Grayson asked his friends wife.

"Just watch honey." Miranda said as Elena got up and sat on Stefan's lap as did the others.

"Baby girl, why are you on Stefan's lap?" Grayson said looking very confused now.

"You said you wanted to meet my boyfriend. Well Stefan's my boyfriend." Elena said as she looked at Stefan and smiled as the others girls did the same.

"WHAT!" all nine dads said.


	4. the secret is out!

After the kids get done explaining to their fathers what happened they are still talking.

"Okay so you are telling us that you ten are dating each other." Grayson said getting everything in.

"Yeah." Elena said holding Stefan's hand.

"That's great baby girl."

"Really!" Both Stefan and Elena said surprised.

"Yeah we have been trying to get you guys together for years. Its funny how you guys got together once we left." John said looking at Bonnie and Damon.

"But you guys better take good care of our girls." Grayson said looking at Stefan.

"Yes sir." All the guys said nervous since they kind of skipped this part of dating.

**Later that night**

"Miranda, why couldn't you have told me that Elena was dating Stefan?" Grayson said angry.

"Because I didn't think I needed to." Miranda said confused.

"Of course you did. I need to know who my daughter is dating just in case I might not like him."

"Okay well they have been dating for 2 years and what do you mean by not liking him. You don't like them together?"

"No." Grayson said low enough that Miranda couldn't really hear him. "What did you say?"

"I said NO."

"What? You told them that you were fine with it." Miranda said looking at her husband like he is crazy.

"I'm not okay. I just don't think that he is good enough for her."

"Shouldn't that be up to her?"

"Yes but I'm her father."

"You know what I'm going to let you and Zach deal with it." Miranda said getting into bed.

Grayson than walks out to go talk to Elena and finds her in her room talking on the phone. He didn't say anything because he wanted to know who she was talking to.

"OMG Stefan I can't believe that are dads are okay with us dating." Elena said unaware that her dad is listening.

"I know I thought they were going to freak." Stefan said unaware that his dad was doing the same.

"Stefan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Zach yelled.

"Yeah, sure dad."

"Hey I gotta go babe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Love you."

"Love you too." After they hang up Stefan talks to Zach and at the same time Grayson comes in Elena's room.

"Hey baby girl."

"Oh, hey daddy."

"So you were talking to Stefan."

"Yeah. Daddy Stefan's great. He's so sweet."

"I'm sure he is. So your mum told me that you two have been dating for 2 years."

"Yeah like 2 months after you left."

"So how did you get together?" Grayson asked his daughter. "Well…" Elena started as she told her dad how they got together.

With Stefan who was having the same talk with his dad. "And then we found out that the same thing happened with the others." Stefan said as he finished telling his dad how he and Elena got together.

"Wow that's great son." Zach said as he put on a fake smile. "Yeah dad Elena's great. She's everything I ever wanted. I love her so much." Stefan said as he started to daydream about Elena.

"Wow son. Love is such a big word." Zach said looking at his son.

"Yeah I know but I know that she is the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Stefan said in a serious tone.

"Well that's great. Let's get some sleep. Night." Zach said as he left the room and then walked in the living room to make an important call.

"Hey guys we really have to talk about this."

The next day the Elena came down to see her parents eating breakfast.

"Hey mum, dad."

"Hey baby girl. You hungry? I made your favourite." Grayson said as she sat down next to her mum.

"Chocolate Pancakes?"

"Of course"

"God I missed you daddy." Elena said with a smile as he sat her breakfast in front of her.

"I missed you too." Grayson said as he kissed the top of her head. "Hey mummy have you seen Shadow I can't find her anywhere."

"Who's shadow?" Grayson said looking confused.

"My puppy Stefan bought me for our anniversary."

"Oh" Grayson said in a tone that meant he didn't like that.

"Yeah sweetie she's in the leaving room."

As if on time Shadow walked in the room followed by their other dogs: Kasey a German Sheppard and Buddy a golden retriever.

"Hi girl. This dad is my puppy Shadow." Elena said showing her father.

"She's cute baby girl. I can't believe Stefan got you a dog." Grayson said with a fake smile.

"Yeah me either." Elena said thinking about him.

**Ding…Dong.**

"I'll get it." Elena said as she ran to the door.

"Miranda you let him get her a dog." Grayson said in an angry tone.

"Let it go Grayson it was 5 months ago." Miranda said looking at her husband.

"Good morning Miranda, Grayson." Stefan said as he walked in holding Elena's hand.

"Hello Stefan what are you doing here?" Grayson said surprised that Stefan was their so early.

"Oh sorry dad I forgot to tell you sometimes we meet up with the gang at Starbucks before school."

Elena said informing her father.

"Yeah and if we don't hurry Caroline will kill me seeing as I'm driving today."

"Right let's go. Bye guys." Elena said as she left with her boyfriend only that neither of them knew that this was making their fathers feel worse.

When Stefan and Elena get to Starbucks they gang is already at their table.

"Hey guys." They both said walking in.

"Hey Elena and Superstar. We got you your usual." Caroline said passing them their drinks.

"Thanks Care-Bear." Elena said back.

"Hey guys; tell me why my dad kept asking me questions about me and Bonnie's relationship." Damon said seeing as his father was acting just like the others.

"Yeah my dad did the same last night and this morning." Stefan said remembering his dad questioning him.

"They have been acting weird since they found out that we have been dating." Hayley said.

"Yeah well whatever it is dad needs to really stop asking questions." Jake said.

"Whatever let's just get to school before we're late." Elena said as they left for school.

The dads are all at the Salvatore's house seeing as the mums all went to work and the kids are at school.

"Then Damon ran out saying he had to go pick up Bonnie." Kyle said telling the guys what happened that morning.

"Same with Stefan; You know that he told me that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Elena." Zach said looking at Grayson.

"Yeah well that's not going to happen and don't care how much they love each other." Grayson said looking back.

"I found out that Stefan bought her a dog for their anniversary and a promise ring."

"Yeah Klaus bought Caroline a ring too." Vance said as Zach and Kevin looked at each other.

"What are we going to do because I don't want Meredith dating Matt? No offence Phill." Chris said seeing as the other dads agreed.

"None taking but you are right."

"Hey I have an idea." Grayson said looking at all of them with an evil smile.

"Well what is it." Zach said wanting to know how they can break they kids up.

Grayson tells them and all of them look at each other with the same evil smile as Grayson.

"This plan is defiantly going to work. Stefan and Elena along with the others will be over very soon." Grayson said knowing that his plans always work and that this one will work for sure.


	5. The plan

It's been one month since they have came up with their plan. Throughout the month they just watched their kids and how they acted with each other getting all the information that they need. At times they would put on fake smiles so that they didn't get caught. None of them told the wives about this idea knowing that if they did then they would try and stop them. It's now Tuesday and the kids just got out of school.

"Hey Elena wanna go hang out with us at the mall? Bonnie asked her best friend when they were at their lockers.

"Sorry I can't I'm busy." Elena said with a sorry smile.

"Elena Gilbert is too busy to go SHOPPING!" Caroline said surprised at her.

"Yes actually I am."

"Stefan's coming over isn't he?" Hayley said with a smirk. "Maybe he is maybe he isn't." Elena said with a smirk. "He's coming over to study."

"Stefan Salvatore, study. Are we talking about the same boy?" Caroline said confused.

"Well I didn't mean that kind of study." Elena said as the girls all looked at her.

"Wow Elena Gilbert has turned bad. I like it." Caroline said as the others just laughed.

"Well I learned from the best."

"True." Caroline said with a laugh.

"Hey babe ready to go." Stefan said as he kissed Elena.

"Yeah let's go, bye guys."

At the house Grayson was watching TV when Stefan and Elena walked in.

"Hey dad." Elena said as her and Stefan walked in hand-in-hand.

"Hey kids, what are you doing here Stefan?" Grayson said putting on a fake smile.

"Lena and I are going upstairs to study." Stefan said as they walked upstairs.

"Oh okay have fun." Grayson said as he watched them go upstairs while the dogs followed not far behind and hear the door close. He then walked upstairs to see Stefan and Elena making out.

"Studying my ass." Grayson said as he closed the door. "_I think it's time to start the plan because I do not like what I'm seeing."_ Grayson thought as he came back downstairs.

Stefan goes home later on after they get done and get a little bit of studying in. Later Elena is in her room on the computer when her father walks in.

"Hey baby girl, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure dad." Elena said getting of the computer and sitting next to him on the bed.

"I don't know how to tell you this." Grayson said to a very confused Elena.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you to break up with Stefan." Grayson said as he looked at a shocked Elena.

"**WHAT!"** Elena said jumping up from her bed.

"I don't want you two seeing each other again."

"I heard you the first time. Why do you want me to because I remember you saying that you were fine with it?"

"I never was and I don't think that he's the right boy for you."

"Isn't that my choice?" Elena said in a smart tone.

"Don't get smart with me. I'm your father and I know what's best for you."

"Apparently you don't because you want me to break up with a guy who I've dated for 2 years and is the love of my life."

"I knew you would act like this which is why I'm telling you that if, you don't break up with Stefan than I'm sending you to boarding school in Chicago."

"WHAT! You can't do that."

"I can and I will."

"Why are you doing this?" Elena said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Because I don't want you and him together. I will ruin your future. Now you better do like I said or you're going to Chicago."

And with that Grayson walked out of the room leaving a crying Elena alone. That whole night Elena thought about what her father said and tried to find out what was the right thing to do. She realized that Stefan had called her but she couldn't face him right now, she had to ask someone what to do because she couldn't go to her mum because she would flip. Elena got on the phone for a five way conversation and had found out that the same thing happened to them. The next day each girl came in to the school looking very upset. They each went to their lockers knowing that they were going to make the biggest mistake of their life.

"Hey Elena, Stefan at 2 o'clock." Caroline said as Elena looked up to see Stefan walking to her.

"Well see you in class Elena." Bonnie said as they all walk off.

"Hey babe." Stefan said as he tried to kiss Elena but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek instead.

"Hey what's wrong?" Stefan said looking at her confused seeing as she never acted this way.

Elena just looked at him with tears in her eyes which made him worried.

"Babe what happened, why are you crying?" Stefan said hugging her until she pulled back.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." Elena said as she looked down shaking her head.

"Doing what? Babe you're scaring me." Stefan said confused at his girlfriend.

"Stefan I have to…" Elena said but she soon trailed off seeing as she couldn't say it.

"You have to what?"

"I have to br-break up with you." Elena said looking down as Stefan's jaw dropped.

"But w-wh-why?" Stefan said as he looked like he was about to cry.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry." Elena said as she took her promise ring off and gave it to him and then ran off to class.

"ELENA, WAIT." Stefan said but she didn't stop.

He looked down in his hand and saw the ring that he gave her and so many emotions were going through his body all at once. He slammed his hand into a locker and ran off to class to try and talk to her.


	6. Chapter 6

As Stefan walked into homeroom, he saw all his friends looking upset and then saw that Elena had her head down most likely crying.

"Okay class, settle down." Mrs. Darbus said as she took roll call. "Okay you may all talk but no CELLPHONES!"

Soon everyone starts moving around except for one group that split, the girls in the back with Elena and the boys in the front with Stefan.

"Hey Elena, how did it go?" Meredith said as she sees Elena tears in her eyes.

"How do you think?" Elena said as she looked at all of them than at Stefan who just happened to be looking at her. "I really broke his heart guys."

"Yeah so did we with our boyfriends." Bonnie said looking down.

"Ex-boyfriends." Caroline said thinking about what happened with Klaus.

With the guys who are all sitting by Stefan.

"So what happened with you and Elena?" Damon asked his best friend.

"She broke up with me." Stefan said sadly as he looked down. "WHAT!" they all said surprised.

"What for?" Damon asked surprised seeing as he knew how much they were in love.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me. She just gave me back the ring and ran off."

"Same with our girls." Jake said.

"Huh?" Stefan said confused.

They just held up the ring or necklace they gave their girls and Stefan figured out that they broke up with them too.

"What are we going to do?" Matt said as he looked at them.

"I don't know but I'm going to find some way to get Elena back. Even if it kills me." Stefan said as he looked back at Elena who looked right at him.

The rest of the day was hard on both the girls and the guys. None of the girls would talk to the boys no matter how hard they tried.

Later at home Elena was reading when her phone started to ring and she saw that it was Stefan's picture on her phone and she just sighed and pressed ended. _Hi this is Elena sorry I didn't get your call. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can. _Stefan just sighed as he hung up.

That had been the 7th time since he got home and Elena didn't answer none of them. "_Why did she break up with me? Did I do something wrong? Yesterday everything seemed fine, what could I have done? UGH why did she do it? She knows I love her. Doesn't she?"_

All these questions where going through his head as his father came in and broke his though.

"Hey son you okay I heard you yelling." Zach asked his heartbroken son.

"No I'm not. Elena broke up with me and I don't know why." Stefan said as he looked at a picture of him and Elena with their foreheads connected.

"Aw son it'll be okay maybe that's a sign that she wasn't the one." Zach said pretending to be sad even though he was happy that the plan worked.

As his dad said that Stefan's blood started to boil and he got very angry.

"SHUT UP!" That's not true she is the one for me and I'm going to get her back." Stefan shouted as he ran out of the house. "STEFAN!" Zach yelled but it was too late Stefan was already gone.

He had to get out and go somewhere that he could think.

Elena on the other hand was looking at a photo album of her and Stefan when they were at the park with the gang and she had jumped on his back causing both of them to fall and laugh which made her start to cry.

"Hey baby girl are you okay."

"Does it look like I am? I broke up with Stefan, are you happy now?" Elena said looking at her father with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I am. Trust me Elena you did the right thing." Grayson said looking at Elena.

"The RIGHT THING! I just broke up with the guy of my dreams all because of you. I thought you wanted me to be happy."

"I do baby girl and that's what I'm doing by making you break up with him."

"The hell you are! You don't care about me at all. You know what? I wish you never came back home!" Elena said as she walked out of the house.

"Hey what's with all the yelling?" Miranda asked as she saw Elena leave.

"Elena broke up with Stefan."

"What, why?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me." Grayson said acting like he didn't know why or what happened.

"Wow I hope they both are okay." Miranda said as she became worried about her daughter.

Elena left and had just ran to the one place where her parents couldn't find her. The place where she could think which is what she had to do. That place was the beach where her and Stefan had got together and had their first kiss, the only thing was that Stefan was there as well. Stefan was walking at the beach just to think. He was thinking about him and Elena and what could have gone wrong. They had never ever fought and if they did he would apologize to her before they went home. He couldn't take it. As he walked on the beach he thought about the time when him and Elena got together and kissed.

**FLASHBACK:**

**Elena was in her room asleep when someone knocked on her balcony door.**

"**Who is it?" Elena said going to the door a little afraid.**

"**Lena it's me open the door."**

"**Stefan, its 11:30 at night. What are you doing here?" Elena said as she opened the door. **

"**I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me." Stefan said with a smile.**

"**At 11:30 at night." Elena said looking at him like he is crazy. **

"**Yeah. Come on, please." He said with a pleading smile. **

"**Fine, but if we get caught it's your fault." **

**They just walk to the beach talking, laughing and flirting with each other sometimes without even knowing it. "WOW have you seen anything that beautiful?" Elena said looking at the sky and the stars. **

"**Yeah, I have." Stefan said looking at Elena. Elena looked back at him and blushed. **

"**So why did you want me to walk with you?" **

"**I um have to tell you something actually." Stefan said rubbing the back at his neck telling that he was nervous. "Okay what is it?" **

"**Um Um" Stefan said not able to talk. **

"**Come on Stefan you can tell me anything." Elena said smiling at him. **

"**I-I-."**

"**You what?" **

"**I can't stop think about you. Everywhere I go I see you or I'm thinking about you. When I'm around you I can't help but smile and my heart skips a beat every time you laugh or look at me. I love you and always have since 7th grade. I was just too afraid to say it. But I do, I really love you."**

**As Stefan said this Elena just stood there shocked. **

"**Its okay if you don't feel the same way I'll just-." Stefan was cut off by Elena kissing him and he soon kissed her back. Three minutes later they pulled back.**

"**You talk too much." Elena said looking at him whit the biggest smile on her face. **

"**Does this mean you feel the same way?"**

**Elena just nodded her head and Stefan picked her up and twirled her around. **

"**Stefan stop!" Elena said giggling. **

"**Will you be my girlfriend?" Stefan said looking at her in the eyes. **

"**I'd love to." Elena said as they kissed again.**

**End of Flashback**

As Stefan thought about that a tear came down his face and he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." A voice he knew well said.

"Lena?" Stefan said as Elena looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to think and I thought to come here." Elena said as she wiped her eyes.

"Why?"

Elena knowing what he meant just sighed.

"Stefan I already told you I can't tell you." Elena said looking at him.

"Please Lena. I'll fix it, I'll do anything just tell me." Stefan said begging her.

"Stefan I-" Before she could finished she was cut off by Stefan kissing her with all the passion and might he had and it didn't take long for her to kiss back.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything." Stefan said looking her in the eyes.

"I have to go." And with that Elena left leaving a very upset and confused Stefan and ran all the way home to her room and cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next four weeks, the girls stayed as far away from the boys as possible. School was the hardest because each of the boys had a least one class with one of the boys and would ask them questions about their ex-girlfriend. Stefan would text Elena but all she would do is delete the message. As much as it killed her to break up with Stefan but it was the only way for her to stay close to him. It's been four weeks since Elena and the girls broke up with the guys and it's been hard on both sides. Elena is in her room looking at a scrapbook of her and Stefan together or with the gang.

"Knock, Knock can I come in?" Miranda said as he entered her daughter's room to see her crying.

"What do you want mum?" Elena said not even looking at her mother.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"The same as the past four weeks, horrible."

"Aw come here Elena." Miranda said hugging Elena said as she cried. "Honey if you still love Stefan why did you break up with him?"

Elena looked at her mother and knew that if she told her the truth, it would make matters worse.

"I can't tell you, it's complicated."

Miranda sighed and got up to walk up, but then turned around and looked at her.

"Okay but please stop crying I hate to see you like this."

Katherine had heard the phone ringed and picked it up to hear Miranda on the other end.

"Hey Katherine, how he's doing?"

"Not so good. He's comes home every day and goes straight to his room."

"Same with Elena, she's just been looking at pictures of them together."

"Yeah I just came out of Stefan's room and he was looking at a picture of her and Zach isn't helping at all." Katherine said thinking about how Zach hasn't even been trying to help.

"Yeah same with Grayson. Sometimes I think he's happy that they are apart."

"You don't think the guys had anything to do with the girls breaking up with the boys."

"I hope not." Miranda said as she looked at Grayson and then her daughter's room.

**The Next Day**

The next day Stefan came into the door of East High like he has for the past four weeks, not even talking just going straight to his locker where he saw his friends.

"Hey guys." Stefan said non-chatty.

"Hey dude. So I'm guessing nothing has changed." Damon said talking about him and Elena.

"Nope, she hasn't even talked to me for the past four weeks." "Yeah same with Caroline." Klaus said thinking about her.

"Jake how is she doing?" Klaus asked him wanting to know.

"Not good. She just stays in her room and won't talk to me." Jake said as Klaus sighed and put his head.

"I wonder how the rest are." Damon said as the other nodded their heads agreeing.

"I don't think they are that sad." Matt said as the others looked at him confused.

"Matt what the hell are you talking about?" Stefan asked as Matt just pointed to what he was staring at while the other jaws dropped.

How could they do this? They couldn't believe their eyes, especially Stefan. Stefan had hoped that it was just a nightmare and he would wake up with Elena in his arms but it wasn't. There they were, their girls laughing and holding hands with the guys worst enemies walking down the hall towards them. The guy that Meredith was with was Jake Matthews, a player on the soccer team that hated Matt and would always hit on Meredith to make him mad. Hayley was with Landon Cater, one of the players on the baseball team that would hit on Hayley to make Jake mad since they were enemies. Bonnie was with Lucas Scott, the caption of the soccer team who hated basketball and Damon. Caroline was with Klaus Mikealson who was the co-caption of the football team and has always liked Caroline and hated Klaus. Stefan hated what he saw out of all of them because Elena was with his worst enemy yet Matt Mikealson, Klaus's twin brother. He was the caption of the football team and hated Stefan down to his guts. He would always hit on Elena every since 6th grade. What the hell are the girls doing was all the guys could think about as they walked closer to them.


	8. Chapter 8

As the girls got closer they didn't know that the guys were watching them until Elena saw Stefan staring.

"Um baby can we go the other way." Elena asked as Matt looked at her.

"Why this is the way to your locker?" He asked looking at her confused.

"I know but" before she could finish they had walked up to the guys.

"Um do you losers mind moving." Klaus said as him and Klaus glared at each other.

"Maybe, it depends why should we?" Damon said looking at Bonnie and Lucas.

"Because our new girlfriend's lockers are this way." Matt said smirking at Stefan.

"WHAT! GIRLFRIENDS!" They all said as Stefan looked at Elena and she put her head down not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Yeah every since Saturday." Lucas said smirking at Damon. "What how?"

"Well maybe they got sick of you losers and wanted real men." Landon said looking at Jake.

As much as the girls hated to have to pretend to be with these guys they had to. If not who knows what would happen.

"Isn't that right babe?" Matt said putting his arm around Elena's shoulder which made the blood in Stefan's body boil.

"Yeah babe" Elena said smiling at Matt making Stefan frown because that should be him not some other guy.

The guys and the girls just looked at each other before they stepped aside and watched the love of their lives walk away with some other guys. Elena turns her head to see Stefan still looking and she just sighs and keeps walking. They all knew that this was going to be a hard day. The whole day Stefan would see Matt with Elena and hated it. At times he would just want to go up to him and punch him but something was holding him back. As soon as school was out he couldn't take anymore of Matt and Elena flirting and laughing; something he should be doing with her. When he got home his parents were home too.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Katherine asked her son.

"Horrible, as usual." Stefan said going to the living room.

"Oh come on Stefan it's been a good four weeks you need to move on. Grayson told me Elena has."

"Wait, you knew she had a new boyfriend and didn't tell me!" Stefan said very angry at him.

"Wait Elena has a new boyfriend?"

"Yeah Jake or Jared, something like that." Zach told his wife.

"Matt Mikealson my enemy and I saw them today and I hated it. I can't believe she got a new one already. I mean I thought I could get her back. I mean we loved each other and I still do and I know she still does."

"Honey you still can." Katherine told her sad son.

"Whatever." Stefan said going upstairs to his room.

"Zach your no help at all. It's like you don't want them back together."

"That's because I don't." Zach said looking at his wife who had a shocked face.

"I don't think she's good enough for him so he needs to find someone else."

"You're horrible you don't even care about him." Katherine said angry as she walked out of the room.

For the next 2 months the guys hated to see the girls with their boyfriends and one day Stefan let his temper get to him. Elena and Matt were at her locker making out (**much to Elena's** **dislike**) when Stefan came up and tapped Stefan on the shoulder. "Hey Mikealson."

"What Salvatore?" Matt said turning around to find Stefan looking at him but instead of Matt talking he punched him in the nose.

"What the hell Stefan?" Elena said as Matt fell to the floor.

"That's for stealing my damn girlfriend." Stefan said as Matt got up.

"She broke up with your sorry ass." Before Stefan could say something Matt hit him back and then a fight started out until Klaus and Damon broke them up.

"Alright everyone get back to class. You two come with me." The principle said as Stefan and Matt followed.

Stefan looked at Elena who just looked at him and walked to class with Caroline and Bonnie.

"_I'm never getting her back now."_ Stefan thought as he looked away.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Elena was walking to her locker when she was pulled into a dark room and before she could scream someone put their hands over her mouth.

"Shh." Stefan said as he turned on the lights.

"What the hell is wrong with you Stefan?" Elena said angry.

"Me, What the hell is wrong with you? I mean Matt, you left me for him out of all people."

"Stefan..." Elena started but she was cut off by Stefan.

"No Elena I love you and always have I hate seeing you two together. That should be us; it used to be us. We were together for two years and you left me for him. I can't believe that. I thought you loved me.

"Stefan my"

"Your what! You just don't love me anymore is that it. God damn Elena do you know how I feel."

"STEFAN MY DAD MADE ME DO IT!" Elena yelled.

"What?" Stefan said confused.

"My dad made me do it. He didn't like us together so he told me that if I didn't break up with you then I would have to go to a boarding school in Chicago."

"So you did it so you wouldn't leave." Stefan asked as he sat by her.

"Yeah it was the better chose. That way I could still see you but it was harder than I thought." Elena said with tears in her eyes.

Stefan lifted her head up to wipe them and looked straight in her eyes. "I just need to know one thing."

"What's that?" Elena said looking at him.

"Do you still love me?" He needed to know that answer more than anything.

"Yes I do very much." Elena said and before she knew it Stefan was leaning in. 3 seconds later their lips finally touched and they kissed with as much passion as possible. When they finally broke apart Elena looked at him.

"I guess this is the best way to tell you that I broke up with Matt."

"You did." Stefan said smiling.

"Yeah he was annoying and he wasn't you." Elena said which made them both smile.


	9. It's all cleared up

Later that day the gang was up at the park where the girls told the boys everything and they were completely shocked.

"So you're telling us that your dads didn't like us together so they told you to do this." Damon said letting everything sink in.

"Yep." Bonnie said as she sat next to him.

"And by the way we hated dating those losers." Caroline said as she thought about their now ex-boyfriends.

"Good because we hated to see you girls with them." Klaus said hugging Caroline.

"So what are we going to now?" Meredith said looking at all of them.

"Well we know for sure that we are going to stay together no matter what our dads think." "Stefan said as he looked at Elena. "But we do have one question for you girls." Jake said as he looked at the guys who gave him the same look.

"What is it?" Hayley said as she looked at Jake.

"Will you girls be our girlfriends, again?" Stefan said smiling at Elena.

"Of course." All of them said as they each smiled and kissed their boyfriends. "Wait not that I don't love that were back together but what are we going to do about our dads." Meredith said as she looked at everyone.

"Yeah Meredith is right. If they find out they will send us to Chicago in a heartbeat." Hayley said as the other girls agreed.

"Don't worry we'll find some way for them not to know." Stefan said as he held Elena tight.

The gang decided to hang out the rest of the day and go to the movies and after each boy walked their girl home.

"Stefan are you sure that my dad won't find out that were back together?" Elena said with a worried look on her face.

Stefan stopped in front of Elena and looked her in the face while he took her hands. "Lena do you trust me?"

"Of course"

"Then calm down, he won't and I'll make sure that he won't. You now I'll do anything to keep us together."

"Yeah I know." Elena said with a smile on her face as she leaned in and they kissed

. "Here we are. I'll text you later okay." Stefan said as Elena just nodded and said "I love you Stefan."

"I love you too Elena, always and forever."

They hugged before she went into the house happy that she finally was back together with the guy of her dreams.

"Hey mum, dad." Elena said as she walked into the kitchen to see her parents.

"Hey sweetie where were you?" Miranda said as she smiled.

"Out with the gang." Elena said as she went into the kitchen with Kasey, Buddy and Shadow following.

"The gang as in who?" Grayson said as he lifted up his eyebrow. "GRAYSON!" Miranda said as she glared at him.

"What? Can't a father know who his daughter was out with?" Grayson said as he looked at Elena.

"It's okay mum. Dad I was just with the girls and Stefan, Damon, Jake, Klaus, and Matt but we only went as friends." Elena told her father, but the last part she had to bit her lip since it wasn't the truth.

"Only friends, okay as long as your just friends." Grayson said as he kissed his daughter's forehead and went into his study.

As he left Miranda looked at her daughter.

"Are you sure your fine with just being friends with Stefan, Elena? I mean I know that you hated it when you guys broke up." Miranda said as she looked at her daughter worried.

"Trust me mum, I'm perfectly fine." Elena said with a smirk as she went upstairs.

Elena was still up at 11:00 studying until her phone started to ring.

Seeing that it was Stefan she answered. "Hey babe, what's up."

"Hey Lena you still up?"

"Yeah why?"

"Come open you door."

"Um, why?" Elena said confused.

"Just do it please."

"Fine." Elena said as she opened the door to see her boyfriend smiling with a single red rose in his hand.

"OMG Stefan thank you. It's beautiful."

She said as she let him in and kissed him and took the rose.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Well I was thinking about my beautiful girlfriend and decided to come and see her." Stefan said as her pulled her close to him. "Oh really well do I know this beautiful girlfriend of yours is." Elena said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah she's right here in my arms." Stefan said with a smile.

"Well I must say this is a surprise but I was thinking about you too." Elena said with a smile as she kissed him which he happily replied and soon it turned out into a make out session.

10 minutes later they heard a knock on the door.

"Elena can I come in?"

The two teens heard her father say before they jumped apart. "SHIT." They both said at the same time.

"Stefan you have got to hide because if he sees you were dead."

"Hide where though." Stefan said whispering.

"Um under my bed." Elena said as Stefan ran under her bed.

Elena got on her bed and pretended that she was studying all along.

"Come in."

"Hey baby girl you okay, it was pretty quiet up here. You okay."

"Yeah I'm fine dad, just studying thanks." Elena said hoping that he wouldn't see Stefan.

"Oh okay but can I talk to you for a minute."

"Um sure." Elena said with a confuse look.

"I know that you want to be with Stefan but I think I like you two better as just friends."

When Stefan heard this his heart sank. He didn't believe it before, but Elena was serious when she said that he didn't want them together.

"Yeah I know dad but don't worry I'm fine." Elena said smiling.

"Well okay then. Get some sleep you have school." Grayson said as he kissed her forehead and left after saying goodbye.

Elena checked to make sure he was in his room before she told Stefan to come from under her bed.

"You okay?" She asked him seeing as he was kinda upset.

"You were serious when you said he didn't want us together." Stefan said as he sat on her bed upset.

"Trust me, it was a lot worse. But hey I don't care what he thinks."

"Lena what if something happens." Stefan said as he grabs her hand to make her look at him.

"What if he finds out and pulls us apart. He did it before. I think he would do it again."

"It's like I told you I don't care. I love you and always will. He's been gone for two years and he can't make me leave you. He tried before and we are still together right."

"Yeah your right, I love you so much." Stefan said before he kissed her which she did back.


	10. Chapter 10

**The next morning: DING DONG…..**

"Good Morning Stefan." Grayson said as he opened the door to find Stefan standing there.

"Good Morning Grayson is Lena ready?" Stefan said with a smile.

"Yeah hold on. ELENA!"

"Coming." Elena said as she came down the stairs smiling once she saw Stefan.

"Hey Wildcat. What's up?"

"Nothing thought I'll give my favourite girl a ride to school." Stefan said smiling, knowing that he had to watch what he said.

"Okay let's go. Bye dad, see you later." Elena said as she kissed her father on the cheek.

"Okay have fun at school." Grayson said as they left.

He knew something was up with those two because they were both flirting with each other. What did they think he was stupid? He was just hoping that what he was thinking wasn't true.

In the car Stelena was on the way to school talking and laughing.

"I still can't believe you stayed the whole night and neither of our parents found out." Elena said looking at her boyfriend.

That night Stefan had stayed with Elena but left early in the morning before anyone found out he was there. He had climbed down her tree and got back home and sneak in his room without his parents hearing him.

"That's because I got skills like that." Stefan said smirking at her.

"Conceded much." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"You know you love it." Stefan said with a smile as they pulled into the school parking lot.

They walk into the school as usual to the girls' lockers, where they knew the gang would be at. When they walked to Elena's locker they saw all their friends waiting on them.

"Hey Guys." They both say at the same time.

"Hey Stefan, Elena" The gang all said at the same time.

"Okay now that the lover birds are here I can finally tell you guys about Club V." Damon said excited and also getting glares from Stelena about the "love birds" statement.

"What about Club V?" Bonnie asked her boyfriend.

"Okay this Saturday guess who is going to be there."

"If we knew, we wouldn't ask you" Caroline said in a "DUH" tone.

Damon sticks his tongue out at Caroline and says

"Anyway, THE BLACK EYES PEAS!, And they are letting us in for 10 bucks."

"No way I love the Black Eye Peas. We have got to go." Caroline said getting excited.

"Yeah and Fergie is HOTT." Stefan said as the other guys agreed.

"Excuse me." Elena said as she raised her eyebrow at Stefan.

"But not as hot as you" Stefan said giving her one of his million dollar smiles.

"Yeah, nice save." Elena said.

"Okay there's only one problem about going to Club V." Meredith said to her friends.

"What?" They all said looking at her.

"How are we going to get past our parents?"

They each looked at each other. Meredith was right; if their dads found out they were all going to a club together they defiantly weren't going. They just had to figure out something and quick.

**LATER…**

Elena was in her room doing her homework when her mum called her downstairs.

"Hey Mum; what's up?" Elena said to her mother who was talking to her dad.

"Hey sweetie; I called you down because me and your father have to tell you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well your mother and I and the gangs' parents are going out Saturday." Grayson told his daughter

"Really?" Elena said with a smile on her face.

"Yes so you know the rules so we don't have to go through them." Miranda told her.

"Yeah, okay." Elena said as she ran up the stairs because a plan had just come to her mind. As soon as she got to her room she jumped on the phone and called a familiar number.

"Care, get everyone on the phone I have a great idea." Elena said as a smile came to her face.


	11. Chapter 11

_In the last episode of The Fathers- The guys walk into the house laughing until they here a noise._

"_Well look what we have here." All ten teens froze in place when they heard that voice. _

(Now)

"Elena?" Caroline said in a scared voice.

"Yeah Care?" Elena said in the same tone.

"Please tell me that I didn't hear your fathers voice."

"Oh you heard his voice." A voice that both Jake and Caroline knew very well said.

As all the teens turned around their eyes grew wide as they saw all 9 sets of parents looking at them not so happy especially the dads.

"H-Hi da-dad." Elena said in a very scared voice.

"Don't you hi dad me. Elena. where in the hell where you and most importantly why is Stefan with you?" Grayson said very angry.

He wasn't mad about the fact that she left the house, he was mad about the fact that she was out with Stefan.

"Well we." Elena started off looking at the gang for help but they were too scared to say anything.

'You what!"

"We all went to Club V to see the Black Eye Peas." Elena said as she looked down.

"Stefan is this true." Zach said looking at his son who had his head down to avoid eye contact.

"Yes." Grayson, Zach and the other dads were so angry they were ready to attack their children.

"That's it Elena in the living room the rest of you have to leave now." Grayson said

"But" Elena said but was cut off by her father.

"I said NOW."

All the kids looked at each other as they each walked out with their parents and Stefan and Elena looked into each other eyes and could see that the other one was scared of what was going to happen next. After everyone left Elena was in the living room on the couch as her mother sat by her while her father paced the floor.

"Grayson you need to calm down." Miranda said as she looked at her husband who looked like he was about to explode.

"Calm down, Miranda she left the house and with that boy."

"That boy has a name and it's Stefan" Elena said getting angry at her father.

"I don't care what it is I told you I didn't want you two seeing each other."

"How do you know that we are; all you know is that we went to a club together."

"Well are you?" Miranda asked her daughter.

Elena knew she couldn't lie to her mother, but if her father found out the truth she knew what would happen. All she knew was that she needed Stefan.

"Yeah" Elena said but only at a whisper that you couldn't even here it.

"What did you say?" Grayson said getting angrier.

"I said YES!" Elena said looking at her father.

"Yes we are dating and I don't care what you say about it. I love Stefan and he loves me and that all that matters. I don't care if you send me to Chicago I'm not going and I won't leave him so go right ahead." Elena said that shocked her mother but made her father angrier.

"Grayson what does she mean send her to Chicago?" Miranda said looking confused at the father/daughter feud.

"Nothing." Grayson said a little too quickly.

"Oh yeah mum I guess it's time you found out. Dad told me that if I didn't break up with Stefan he was sending me to Chicago as did the girls dads."

"Is this true Grayson?" Miranda asked her husband shocked at him.

"Yeah it is. I didn't want them together and I thought I made myself clear when I first told you."

"DO YOU KNOW THE KIND OF HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH?" Elena said as her father looked shocked at her.

"You made me break up with a great guy and then made me date that asshole who by the way is the worst boyfriend ever."

"Matt was a great boyfriend. Stefan on the other hand was..."

"The perfect one." Elena said cutting him off.

"That tells you right now that you know nothing about me. Dad you may have been a Major overseas but here at home you're my father. You left for two years and expect to just come in my life and tell me who and who I can't date."

"I can and I will continue to as long as you are in my house."

"Well Thank God that I graduated already because come this fall I am out of this house and you know what I WISH YOU NEVER CAME THE HELL HOME."

And with that Elena walked out of the house and ran to the one place that she knew her parents wouldn't find her.

**AT THE SAME TIME IN THE SALVATORE' HOUSE**

"Stefan, what the hell were you thinking?" Zach said as Stefan just looked at him.

"Zach, honey you need to calm down." Katherine said looking at her husband.

"Calm down he left this house after I told him not too and then went out with that girl."

"Her name is Elena and I'm 18 years old I don't have to do anything you tell me to do if I don't want to." Stefan said getting angry at his father.

"As long as I'm your father you have to do as I say."

"Father ha. You haven't been my father ever since you got back. You left me when I was 15 and came back two years later and want me to do what you say. Well guess what I'm not, I'm 18 years old I can do whatever I want and date anyone I want." Stefan said as he got in his father's face.

"If I say you can't date her then you can't date that bitch."

That had done it and before he known it Stefan had punched his father with all his might.

"Don't you EVER call Elena a bitch!" Stefan said as he looked as his father got up off the floor.

"Well son I see you have become stronger all because of that little girl."

"You know what you're not even worth it. Stay the hell out of me and my girl's life"

And with that Stefan walked out of the house and to the place where he knew his father wouldn't find him.


	12. furture

**A/N: This the last chapter but I will be doing a sequel called Ten Years Later. Thank you so much for reading this and please review :) thanks xx**

As Stefan reached the beach he finally saw the place where he needed to go. When the gang was 16 they found an old beach house and they decided to keep it and they started to fix it up. None of their parents knew about it and when they wanted to be alone or anything they would go there. As Stefan reached the beach house he saw the lights on he figured that someone from the gang was there. As he opened the door he saw the entire gang there. He saw Elena crying as the other girls and the guys helping them. When they heard the door open they all looked and saw him.

"STEFAN" Elena said and she ran to him and he hugged her tight and let her cry in his chest.

"Shh its okay I'm here."

"Stefan, my dad. They all know what are going to do."

"Let's not think about that now."

They both go over to the couch with the rest of the gang and everyone tells what happened with their dad.

"OMG! Stefan what happened to your hand." Elena said as she looked at his fist which was bleeding.

"Oh um I kinda punched my dad."

"Why?"

"He said some stuff that pissed me off." Elena goes and fixes his hand.

The gang stay there and talks until someone asks a question none of them knew the answer to.

"Guys what are we going to do now? We can't go back to our houses." Bonnie said as Damon held her close.

"Guys I have a plan but I don't know how you guys are going to feel." Stefan said as he looked at all his friends.

Elena climbed into her room making no noise at all in order not to wake up her parents. Elena grabbed her suitcase and started to put all her clothes in it. She was getting out of this house she knew that this would break her mother's heart but she had to be with Stefan and away from her father and if that meant she had to leave then so be it. Shadow was in her room and looked up to see her and started to bark. "Shh girl you have to be quiet." Elena said as she picked her up.

"Girl I have to get out of here and you're coming with me. The others can't so you have to very quiet and not wake them, okay?" Shadow bark very quiet saying that she understood.

"Good girl." Elena kissed her on the nose and put her in her purse. She then wrote a note to her parents, looked around the room and then left her house for good.

"Babe, are you sure this is a good idea?" Elena said as she looked up at her boyfriend.

The entire gang was at the airport waiting for their flight to be called.

"Lena I love you and this is the only way that we can be together without our fathers finding out and it helps the guys too." Stefan said as he looked at her.

"I know it's just I'm going to miss it here."

"I know Lena me too." Stefan said as he pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug.

**_Flight 13A to Orlando, Florida is now boarding."_**

"Well that's us. We better board." Damon said as they all got their carry-on and got on the plane.

Stefan and Elena were in the front, with Klaus and Caroline behind them, Damon and Bonnie, Jake and Hayley and Matt and Meredith. Elena was looking out the window when she felt something on her hand. She looked down to see Stefan's hand on top of hers.

"You okay?" Stefan asked her as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Yeah I'm just really going to miss home. But I want to be with you so." Elena said as she started to get teary.

"Hey it's going to be okay. I'm here with you. I promise nothing is going to come between us again." Stefan said as he wiped her tears.

"I Love you Stefan Michael Salvatore."

"I Love you too Elena Alexis Gilbert." And with that they leaned in a kissed.


End file.
